


Who's It?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Playing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A short fanfic based on the beginning of the SpongeBob episode, Wreck of the Mauna Loa.In case you don't know, I ship Ness and Lucas as best friends, similar to how Happy Tree Friends depicts Cuddles and Toothy as best friends and whatnot :3





	Who's It?

(Ness and Lucas are playing tag and laughing. Lucas catches up to Ness and touches the back of his shoulder with his forefinger.)

Lucas: You're it!

(Ness stops as Lucas runs past him, laughing as he goes. Ness then begins running after him with a playful smile.)

Ness: But not for long!

(He holds out his forefinger as he chases him; both are still laughing.)

Lucas: Hey, try and catch me, Ness!

(Due to not looking where he is going, however, he runs into Ness; neither of them are hurt, but Lucas rubs his head briefly. Ness then touches the front of his shoulder with his forefinger.)

Ness: Lucas, you're it! (Lucas groans in slight frustration.)

Lucas: Oh! This game's too hard.

Ness: (gets an idea) I know - what if both of us are it?

Lucas: But then, who's gonna be... not it?

Ness: Exactly. Neither of us will know!

Lucas: Oh... (smiles) That sounds more fun, anyway. Let's play!

(They then run around with their forefingers out, repeating the following as they do so.)

Ness: I'm it!

Lucas: I'm it!

Ness: I'm it!

Lucas: I'm it!


End file.
